


Lips

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Five times Scully enjoyed Mulder's lips.





	Lips

1

First impressions last. The pinstripe shirt, the gold-rimmed glasses, the arrogant smile, the challenge in every word…but what she takes home that night, what she would never admit as she selects her underwear and rolls it into her case, is that all she can think about is his mouth.

2

In the stark white light she sees only the reflection of her own fear. She cannot stare it down. Her distended belly, the splitting pain, the claustrophobic nausea of imprisonment. All she can do is shut it all out. She finds a safe place in the recesses of her memory. Mulder is teasing her, ribbing her seriousness, and his lips are glistening as he laughs.

3

He whispers so close that she can taste his own relief. Donnie Pfaster is led away, the paramedics hang around, but the best salve for her stinging nerves is the brush of his mouth on her head.

4

In the confusing sterility of an Antarctic field station quarantine unit, her dreams slice at her with strobe grabs, with screeching shards of sounds, force her to wake clawing at the skin around her throat. Buried deep, is the desperate press of his lips on hers but she’s on the cold floor, she’s being carried away and she can’t quite sift the real from the make-believe. They both say nothing.

5

Later, much much later, when novelty has been replaced by familiarity but contempt is still a fair way off, she traces the outline of his lips with her fingers, with her own mouth. Mapping them. They are extraordinary, and she tells him so. He laughs softly, blushes, returns the compliment. After she leaves, she dreams of the way he kissed her. When she returns she repeats the mapping. He laughs again. She tells him it’s for science. He can’t argue with that.


End file.
